galescompsfandomcom-20200213-history
Modern Memory
Methodologies of Memory Frances A. Yates, The Art of Memory (1966) St. Augustine, The Confessions of St. Augustine (397-400 AD) Sigmund Freud, “Mourning and Melancholia,” (1917) “Screen Memories,” (1899) “Remembering, Repeating, Working-Through,” (1914) “Beyond the Pleasure Principle” (1920) “A Note upon the Mystic Writing Pad” (1925), Moses and Monotheism (1939), “The Uncanny” (1919) Heidigger'', Being and Time'' (1927) Gaston Bachelard,'' The Poetics of Space (1958) Charles Baudelaire, “The Painter of Modern Life” (1856) '''Memory and (the Making/Re-Making of) the Self' Virginia Woolf, Moments of Being (1972/1907-1936) Nabokov, Speak, Memory (1951) H.D., The Gift (1941-1943) Walter Benjamin, Berlin Childhood Around 1900 (1938) Robert Lowell, Life Studies (1959) Elizabeth Bishop, Prose, Poems Lyn Hejinian, My Life ''(1987) Orhan Pamuk, ''Istanbul: Memories and the City ''(2006) '''Proust' Marcel Proust, Remembrance of Things Past (1913-1927) Henri Bergson, Matter and Memory (1896) Walter Benjamin, “On the Image of Proust” (1929-1934) Samuel Beckett, Proust (1930) Elegy Ben Jonson, “To the Memory of My Beloved the Author, Mr. William Shakespeare” John Milton, “On Shakespeare” Anne Carson, Nox (2009) Ted Hughes, Birthday Letters (1998) Susan Howe, That This (2011) Roland Barthes, Mourning Diary ''(1977-1979/2010) Ramazani, ''Poetry of Mourning: The Modern Elegy from Hardy to Heaney ''(1994) '''History, Culture, and Identity' Friedrich Nietzsche, On the Uses and Disadvantages of History for Life (1874) Walter Benjamin, “The Storyteller,” “Theses on the Philosophy of History” (1936) Maurice Halbwachs'', On Collective Memory (1992) Maurice Blanchot, ''The Writing of the Disaster (1980) Adrienne Rich “Resisting Amnesia: History and Personal Life” (1986) Pierre Nora, Lieux de memoire (“Between Memory and History”) (1989) Jacques Derrida, Memoires: for Paul de Man (1989), “''On Forgiveness” (2002) Svetlana Boym, ''The Future of Nostalgia (2001) Patrick H. Hutton, History as an Art of Memory (1993) Marita Sturken,'' Tangled Memories: The Vietnam War, the AIDS Epidemic, and the Politics of Remembering (1997) Seamus O’Malley, ''Making History New: Modernism and Historical Narrative ''(2014) '''Representing/Documenting Memory' (Photography/Film/Documentary poetics)' Roland Barthes, ''Camera Lucida (1980) Susan Sontag, On Photography (1977) Susan Sontag, Regarding the Suffering of Others (2003) Walter Benjamin, “The Work of Art in the Age of Mechanical Reproduction” (1936) James Agee & Walker Evans, Let Us Now Praise Famous Men (1941) Muriel Rukeyser, Book of the Dead (1938) CD Wright, One Big Self (2007) Inger Christensen, alphabet ''(1981/2001) Juliana Spahr, ''This Connection of Everyone with Lungs (2005) Maggie Nelson, The Red Parts: A Memoir (2007) Chris Marker, La Jetee '' (1962), ''Remembrance of Things to Come (2001) Susan Howe, Sorting Facts, or Nineteen Ways of Looking at Marker (2013) '''Archive Fever/Amnesia/Forgetting Jacques Derrida, Archive Fever (1995) Andreas Huyssen, Twilight Memories: Marking Time in a Culture of Amnesia (1995) Marc Auge, Oblivion (2004) Borges, “Funes, His Memory,” (1944/1954) “Library of Babel” (1941/1962) “El Aleph” (1949/1874) Beckett, Malone Dies, The Unnamable (1956-1958) Gabriel García Márquez, 100 Years of Solitude (1967) Adam Phillips, On Flirtation (“Freud and the Uses of Forgetting”) (1996) Epic, Myth Beowulf (8th-11th cent.) Homer,'' The Iliad'' (760–710 BC) Nathaniel Mackey Splay Anthem (2006) T.S. Eliot The Waste Land (1922) H.D., Helen in Egypt (1952-1954) Alice Notley, The Descent of Alette (1996) James George Frazer, The Golden Bough (1890) Trauma, War, Holocaust and Post-Memory Yosif Hayim Yerushalmi, Zakhor (1982) Friedländer, Saul. Memory, History, and the Extermination of the Jews of Europe ''(1993) LaCapra, Dominic. ''History & Memory After Auschwitz ''(1998) Marianne Hirsch, ''Family Frames: Photography, Narrative and Postmemory (1997), '' ''The Generation of Post-Memory: Writing and Visual Culture After the Holocaust (2013) S. Lillian Kremer, Women’s Holocaust Writing: Memory and Imagination (1999) James E. Young, Writing and Rewriting the Holocaust (1990) The Texture of Memory (1993) “Toward a Received History of the Holocaust” (1997) At Memory’s Edge ''(2009) Jacques Derrida, ''Shibboleth for Paul Celan/Sovereignties in Question: The Poetics of Paul Celan (1986/2005) Shoshana Felman, Dori Laub, Testimony: Crises of Witnessing in Literature, Psychoanalysis and History ''(1992) Cathy Caruth ''Unclaimed Experience: Trauma, Narrative, History (1996) Paul Fussell, The Great War and Modern Memory (1975) Georgio Agamben, Remnants of Auschwitz: The Witness and the Archive (2002) Paul Celan, Poems Sylvia Plath, Poems Charles Reznikoff, Holocaust (1975) Carolyn Forche, Against Forgetting: Twentieth Century Poetry of Witness (1993) Art Spiegelman, Maus I: A Survivor’s Tale: My Father Bleeds History, ''and Maus II: And Here My Troubles Began'' (1986)'' '' David Grossman, See Under: Love (1989/1991) W.G. Sebald, Austerlitz (2001), Emigrants (1992) Virginia Woolf, Three Guineas (1938) Alain Resnais, Nuit et Brouillard/Night and Fog (1955) Claude Lanzmann, Shoah (1985) 'More Fiction ' Virginia Woolf'', Mrs. Dalloway'' (1925) '' To the Lighthouse (1927) ''Orlando ''(1928) ''The Waves (1931) William Faulkner, The Sound and the Fury (1929) Toni Morrison,'' Beloved'' (1987) Jean Toomer, Cane ''(1923) '''More Poetry ' Sidney, “The Defence of Poesy” (1595) Shakespeare sonnets (18, 55, 77, 81, 122, 59) William Wordsworth The Prelude ''(1888) Maggie Nelson, ''Bluets (2009) Raul Zurita, Song for His Disappeared Love (2010), Purgatory ''(2009) (Resources: Other: Not on List: but Helpfuls and Maybes) Michael Rossington, Anne Whitehead, ''Theories of Memory: A Reader'' (2007)'' David Farrell Krell, Of Memory, Reminiscence, and Writing: On the Verge (1990) Anatomy of memory : an anthology / edited by James McConkey. Paul Riceour, Memory, History, Forgetting ''(2004) Gabrielle McEntire, ''Modernism, Memory, and Desire: T.S. Eliot and Virginia Woolf ''(2008) Freud, “A disturbance of memory on the acropolis” (1937) Uta Gossman, ''Poetic Memory: The Forgotten Self in Plath, Howe, Hinsey, and Glück David Lowenthal, “Nostalgia Tells it like it wasn’t” from Imagined Past: History and Nostalgia Eve Kosovsky Sedgwick, Epistemology of the Closet Ender, Architexts of Memory (Woolf, George Eliot, Proust, etc.)